Tainted Innocence
by Velbeth
Summary: The brothers thought their lives wouldn't change much after they rescue Rachel. That is until they discover that she's special and may holds the key to heavan, hell and maybe even their hearts? i suck at summaries but hope you enjoy!
1. Death of a Hunter

**Author's Note: Hey guys! this is my first Fanfic so i hope you like it! Please review, whether its positive or negative feedback (although hopefully its positive). I don't own Supernatural, just the character Rachel.**

Chapter One

"Yeah, it's a real tragedy. You must be traumatized. A pretty girl like you shouldn't have to go through something like this." Sam hears a giggle and glances in that direction to see dean flirting with a blonde girl who was only an inch away from him and twirling her hair. He looks back at the broken window in the living room and the salt line that was intact, unlike the one at the front door. Two days ago Bobby had called them, telling them that a close friend of John's had been killed. Now here they were, investigating the murder of a hunter and so far no real leads.

"So what did you find out?" he asks as Dean approaches him.

"Her name is Adriana, she's 22 and her number." He holds up a piece of paper with her number and smirks. Sam rolls his eyes at his brother. "About the case Dean."

"Oh yeah about that. She says she saw Charles come home around eleven with a girl who looked about eighteen in his arms." Dean chuckles to himself. "Didn't know Charles got around like that." Sam gives Deana disgusted look.

"Or maybe he was helping her, Dean. Not all hunters think like you." Dean chuckles again and raises his hands as if in defeat but his grin just gets a punch on the arm from Sam. "But why were those salt lines broken?" That wipes the smile off Dean's face.

"Maybe it was a ghost? Or a demon?" He says as Sam walks towards the kitchen. He looks at the water spilled on the floor and Dean follows him. "Holy water?"

Sam nods his head as he picks up an empty water bottle with a rosary in it. "I'm thinking demons now." Dean groans and mutters "damn demons."

Sam walks back to the broken window and wonders why the window is broken if the salt lines are still intact. They had found Charles dead on the floor with a broken neck, broken bones and lots of bruises, but no cuts from broken glass so it must have happened after. The case just got stranger.

"Dean" he calls. Dean walks into the room and Sam points at the salt lines "The window is broken, but the salt lines are intact. So it cant be a demon that broke it. But Charles wasn't cut by glass and no glass was found on his body so it must have happened after. So what broke this window?"

"I don't know Sammie, but I feel like this missing piece is what is making this case so friggin' confusing." he throws his hands up in exasperation and walks to the other room. They look over the house one more time to make sure they didn't miss anything. As they walk out of the apartment Sam catches sight of something by the door. He bends down and sees a yellow powder on the floor. "Sulfur." he mutters and they leave the apartment, heading to their motel on the other side of town.

Sam and Dean walk into their motel room and put salt lines up by the door and windows. They didn't want to drop their guard if there was a demon out there killing hunters.

"So, how can a demon break a salt line? And who, or what broke the window? And who's the girl Charles was with?" Sam just stayed quiet and let Dean ask his questions because neither one of them had answers to them. "this case gives me a headache. I'm gonna get a beer."

"Alright so while your at a bar I'll go check out the security footage from the apartments." dean nods his head and starts heading towards the door when Sam clears his throat loudly. Dean turns around and looks at his brother amusingly. "What? Frog in your throat?'

Sam rolls his eyes. "No, Dean. I need the keys to the impala." Dean looks at him as incredulously and waits for Sam to say he's joking., they both stare at each other for a few moments before Dean realizes that Sam is being serious. "You want my baby? How am I getting to the bar then?"

"The bar is across the street you can walk." Dean stares at his brother in disbelief and opens his mouth to say something but can't think of anything to say so he angrily tosses the keys of his impala to Sam.

"Bitch."

"Jerk"

Dean leaves the room muttering about what he would do to Sam if his baby got a single scratch and Sam grinned. He didn't quite understand his brothers obsession with that thing, but he knew better than to mess with his car.

Sam gets into the impala and drives to the apartment building. He goes to the security room and shows the man in charge his FBI badge. Sam sits down and plays the security footage of the night of Charles' death. He fast forwards until he sees Charles bruised up walking down the hall, carrying a girl who looked like she had been beaten to death. This must be the girl the neighbor was talking about! He looks at her closer and sees her black hair covered in blood and bruises all over her arms. He can't get a clear shot on her face before they walk into his apartment.

Sam gets up to leave when someone else catches his eye. He sits back down just in time to see three people walking down the hall. One woman and two guys, but from the looks of it the woman is in charge. She turns towards the camera revealing her black eyes and an evil grin. So these must be the demons who killed Charles. Sam keeps staring at the screen and after a few more minutes the three demons walk out with huge grins on their faces. Sam continues to look at the screen expecting the girl to walk out since the demons didn't take her but nothing. He keeps watching the video, worried that if he fast forwards to much that he might miss her. After an hour of watching and fast forwarding he sees the police come and investigate what happened. He fast forwards until he sees himself and his brother walking into the apartments to investigate also. So where did the girl go? He sighs in frustration and walks out heading to the motel to let Dean know what he saw, or actually what he didn't see.

Dean walks into the bar and orders his drink from the bartender who can't stop glancing his way. He had to admit she was pretty hot. Maybe he could wait for her to get off her shift. He downs his second drink when he feels someone approach him. He looks to his left to see a brunette clumsily sitting on the chair next to him. She finally sits down and he looks her up and down. She was wearing the shortest skirt he had ever seen, and that saying something, in a light blue color that just screamed for attention with a very low cut black top. She looks appreciatively at Dean and smiles, liking what she sees.

"Hey. I'm Marisa. What's your name?" She takes a final gulp of her drink and looks at Dean waiting for a response.

"I'm Dean." He orders them another round of drinks and she leans forward, revealing just how low her shirt really was and whispers in his ear. "Well Dean, I'm legal and clearly so are you. So I'm sure were going to have lots of fun." She giggles and downs the shot Dean just ordered them before pulling Dean to the dance floor. He takes a gulp of his shot before spilling the rest on some other person when she pulls him. He leaves the empty cup on a random table and she starts dancing on him. After a few more minutes they decide its too crowded in the bar. Dean pays for their drinks and they head to their motel.

As soon as they walk out of the elevator, unto his floor she is practically on top of him, kissing him nonstop. He struggles to open the door and they both stumble into the room. She pulls his shirt off and then takes hers off when they reach the bed. She starts to unbutton his pants when the room door flings open. They both jump up, the girl falls on the other side of the bed and Dean jumps to the desk where his bag is, to get his gun when he is thrown to the other side of the room, against the wall.

"Hello Dean." says the man walking into the room. He smiles wickedly at Dean and his eyes flash black. He looks around an frowns "Sam isn't here? Too bad. He's missing all the fun." He moves his hand and dean flies to the other side of the room. He groans in pain and the demon smiles. "Yes, we're going to have lots of fun."

He releases her hold on him slightly so he can squirm, he always likes it when they squirmed hopelessly. He lifts his hand to throw Dean again when he hears a loud bang and feels something warm dripping down his arm. He turns around to see Sam holding a gun to him. "Oh welcome Sam. We were hoping you wouldn't miss the fun!" He throws his hand to the side and knocks Sam against the window and falls onto the dresser. "Now Dean, back to you. I don't like you guys snooping around this town"

"Why? Don't want us to crash your demon party? The way you crashed Charles' apartment?" The demon laughs, "Oh Charles was just a little sentimental. It's his fault he's dead. He shouldn't have let his guard down." He looks into Dean's eyes, "Just like you. You made a mistake in bringing a girl home in the middle of a hunt. I mean did you honestly think we weren't waiting for any chance. You hunters and your weakness for 'innocent' girls." The demon emphasizes the innocent part and chuckles to himself, laughing at a joke only he understood.

"It's funny." Dean chuckles "how your lecturing me on not letting my guard down, when you just did." Sam walks up behind the demon and stabs it. His face shows surprise and light flashes in its body until it dies. Dean falls to the floor with a loud thud and Sam helps him up. "Thanks Sammie." He looks towards the girl at the corner of the room who was passed out drunk. "Well, looks like we don't have to worry about any witnesses"

They leave the guy in the back of the parking lot and then wake the girl up and ask her who she should call to pick her up. They wait a couple of minutes until the girl leaves and they resalt the door. "So what did you get from the security footage?" Sam tells dean what he saw from the security cameras.

"Okay so three demons, one down two to go" Dean says.

"I think there might be more. And what about that girl? Where did she go?" Sam ponders as he paces the room in circles.

"Maybe she went suicidal and jumped out the window. It would explain the broken glass. And c'mon, what normal person would feel sane after seeing three demons killing a guy with their minds?"

"Yeah but where's the body? Why wasn't there a police report?" Dean rubs his temple as he thinks about Sam's questions.

"I don't know man" he says as he heads to his bed, "but what I do know is that sleep won't do any harm so we can think of this tomorrow morning" he lays in bed and is soon snoring lightly. Sam paces a little more when he steps on something. He picks it up and sees it is a piece of metal. Where'd this come from? He goes to his laptop and looks through the missing persons report. Maybe he could find out where the demons were hiding out.

After looking for only a few minutes he finds a picture of the guy who was possessed and finds out that he used to work at an old car factory right outside of town that had been closed down ten years ago. That would explain where that old piece of metal came from since he was sure it didn't come from him or from Dean. "Gotcha" he mutters and goes to bed so he could get a couple of hours of sleep before they went to hunt the group of demons.


	2. Dean and Sam to the Rescue

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but i've got the next couple chapters written so hopefully i'll be updating sooner. hope you like it and dont forget to review! And i don't own SUpernatural, just my character Rachel.**

Chapter Two: Dean and Sam to the Rescue

"So we're going to an abandoned car factory outside of town to hunt demons and we don't even know how many there are?" Sam nods. "ell that doesn't sound bad at all." Dean mutters as he packs his bag with holy water and the other weapons he is going to need. "So what's the plan?" he asks Sam.

"Well we can lure the demons out and have some devil traps ready. That way we can decrease the number of demons we have to fight. I just hope it works." Dean knew that Sam didn't like his plan because of the lack of information they knew, but they didn't have time to scout the area without being seen. They had to have a plan ready in case something went wrong. They load their stuff into the impala and drive to the factory. Dean parks his car a street way from it, that way if something went wrong at least his baby was out of harms way.

They walk to the factory and Sam draws some devil traps by the main entrances that they see while Dean acts as look out. They didn't want to be taken by surprise by a demon again. Dean climbs up a ladder nearby and sees a window. He looks in and sees eight demons surrounding a circle of terrified humans. Damn. This made it harder to kill the demons. He climbs back down and slips on the last step landing with a thud on the ground. Crap. He looks to his left and sees Sam jolt up and hide behind a door. He must hear demons coming. Sam looks at Dean and Dean holds up eight fingers, letting his brother know how many demons he saw. Realization washed over Sam's face and they both knew that the four devil traps they had up weren't going to be enough.

Dean aims his salt filled gun at the door and waits for a demon to come out, hopefully this would distract them enough to give Sam time to kill them. He sees two demons coming out and holds his breathe, so no sound could alert the demons of his presence. He waits for them to get a foot closer when they could see him before shooting. The first demon is caught by surprise and stumbles back. The second demon smiles hungrily and avoids Deans bullets as he approaches the hunter. Just as he is about to reach Dean light flickers inside him and Sam is standing behind him, pulling the knife out of his back in time to avoid the other demon's attack. And man was that demon pissed. Dean couldn't help but smirk. Guess this dude really doesn't like surprises he thinks before shooting at him again.

This demon learned from his friend's mistake and instead of using physical means to get Dean he throws him in the air and the last thing Dean sees is the demons black eyes before he hit's the ground, blurring his vision. He blinks for a couple of seconds, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head and aims his gun to shoot the damn demon. He shoots while the demon is attacking Sam and this distraction allows Sam an opening and he stabs the demon. They look at the entrance to see another demon stuck in the Devil's trap they had drawn. Sam recognized her as the woman from the security tape and he smiles. Good, she should suffer for killing old Charles. Sam hadn't met him but Charles was a friend of his Dad's and he felt that his death should be avenged because of that friendship.

Dean walks up behind him and they sneak into the warehouse. They knew the element of surprise was gone but that didn't mean the demons should be alerted anymore than they already had been of their presence. They look in and see two demons directly in front of the group of humans who were crouching in the corner, terrified by the shots they heard. Sam sneaks around the side of the building, going in through a different door so they could ambush them when they hear someone scream "They are inside you idiots!" he turns to see a demon walking into the warehouse furiously searching the building. Damn maybe they should have killed that demon bitch before she could alert the others. Thought Dean as he realized what had happened. He looks at his brother just in time to see him flung across the wall, dropping his knife by the entrance. This wasn't going so good.

Dean shot at the demon who was throwing his brother around and startled him enough to drop his hold on Sam. Sam jolts to get his knife and before Dean could help he was being flung across the room. He hit a huge puddle of water and without thinking took out the rosary beads he always carried around in his pocket. He put it in the water and started speaking in Latin as the demon approached. He turned to see the demon standing right over him. Dean kicked the demons knees and this brought the demon tumbling down. In that same breathe Dean jumped up and shoved the demons head down with all his strength, shoving the guys face in the puddle. It wasn't as deep as Dean had hoped but it still caused the son of a bitch pain which was all he need for now. He turned quickly to see Sam killing the demon guarding the hostages.

"Sammie!" he yelled and Sam looks to see Dean holding the demons down. "The knife!" Sam throws the knife and it lands right at Dean's feet. He picks it up right as the demon frees itself from Dean's grip. Just as the demon throws himself on Dean, Dean pulls up the knife and sees the light in the demon flicker out. He throws the dead corpse off him. He just barely avoids a punch and rolls to the back door. He quickly checks to see how his brother is doing when he is thrown out of the factory. He loses his grip on the knife and it lands a few feet away from him.

The demon walks out the door and laughs at the sight he finds. Dean was bruised and unarmed, alone without the help of his brother. His smile vanishes when he tries to take a step forward and finds himself stuck. The demon looks up and mutters under his breathe when he sees a devil trap painted on the ceiling. Dean smirks, "Gotcha now you son of a bitch." He retrieves the knife and runs into the factory to help Sam. He came just in time to see a demon pushing Sam on the floor and about to kill him. Without thinking Dean throws the knife at the demon and hits him right in his chest. The look on the demon's face changes from delight in Sam's torture, to shock then nothing as he dies. Dean grins, he really was batman! He didn't even need a curse rabbits foot to pull that off.

Sam gasps and pulls the knife out of the lifeless body, ready for the next wave of attack but slowly realizes its just him, Dean and the frightened people in the factory. Dean helps him up and Sam groans in pain when he puts pressure on his right leg. He looks down at his jeans to see a line of blood seeping through the rip of his jeans. "Crap" he mutters.

They make their way to the huddled group of people. "Hey. Its okay. They're gone. We're here to help." He holds his hand out to the man that was curled up with what appeared to be his son and Dean couldn't stop the sadness that washes over him. Another little boy discovering the truth about the things that go bump in the night. God, how he hates those demons right now. Just because he and Sam resent growing up knowing the truth about monsters, doesn't mean he wishes it on anyone else. The man grabs Dean's hand and he pulls himself up with him.

Sam helped up a frightened woman who looked like she was on the verge of sobbing hysterically. She kept glancing around, as if not believing the words Dean had spoken. After a few more minutes of searching for her tormentors, she let out a breathe and walked shakily to Sam. Sam looked around and saw another girl, pinned up to the corner of the wall. Her black hair was covering her face.

Sam took a step forward and saw bruises and cuts covering her pale skin. She doesn't move as he continues to approach and his heart tightens at the thought of the girl vein dead. He taps her an she doesn't respond. He checks for a pulse and breathes a sigh of relief when he feels it, it's low but there.

"Aaaahhh!" someone shrieks an he turns to see the lady stunned at the factory entrance. Crap! How could he have forgotten about the trapped demons?

"Don't worry Sammy, I got her" Dean says as he approaches them. Sam nods and runs to the entrance to exorcise the demon. "Hey you okay?" he shakes her but she doesn't respond. He looks he over for a moment before bending down and picking her up. "C'mon let's get out of here. " Everyone follows him as he carries her outside. He lays her in the back of the impala before addressing the other victims. "If you guys have relatives nearby, I suggest you call them now." the man pulls out his cell phone from his pocket. "oh and I would go with you guys being kidnapped by gang members because trust me when I say that no one will believe what really happened." They nod rapidly and start calling family members.

Sam jogged back to the car and nodded his head at Dean's questioning gaze. The other demons had been dealt with. They left the factory when they were sure it was safe and headed back to the motel with the girl in the backseat.

Sam turned to make sure she was still breathing. He moved the hair that was covering her face and froze.

"Dean." he whispered, "She's the girl from the security footage. The one Charles was with the nigh he died."

Dean looks at her through the rear view mirror.

"Well at least we can get some answers now." he mumbled as he sped down the street.


	3. Dont wake Sleeping Beauty

**A/N: I don't think I mentioned this before but this takes place a little after Dean makes the deal to get Sam back, but it might not follow everything that went on in the show. I honestly don't know where this story is going so that's all I can say for now. Please review and sorry for taking so long to update but AP's are here and my teachers all decided that they should drown their students with work and projects. But I'm going to try to update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the honor of owning supernatural, unfortunately.**

Chapter Three: Don't wake Sleeping Beauty

They laid the still unconscious girl on the bed after Sam ha sneaked her into the motel while Dean distracted the girl working the front desk.

"So what do we do know?" Dean asked while getting a beer from the fridge.

"Just wait. We don't know what happened or who she is. And we can't really ask her now."

"So sleep it is then. Maybe we should take shifts so she doesn't freak out when she wakes up. I mean I don't know about you but I wouldn't be so trusting to two guys in a motel room after be trapped in a factory full of demons." Sam nodded in agreement. "Good, I'll take the first shift" Sam rolled his eyes at his big brother but didn't protest as he fell asleep on the other bed.

Dean drank another sip of his beer and turned the TV on, lowering the volume so he wouldn't wake Sam an the girl. His eyes kept glancing towards the girl wondering what she could have to do with everything. Every once in a while she would mumble something incoherently and then she would be silent again.

Three hours and several coffees later Dean was fighting the urge to close his eyes when he heard a whimper. He looks up to see the girl twitching and whimpering on the bed.

"Hey, it's just a dream." he says as he shakes her shoulders gently. She instantly opens her eyes and gasps when she sees him leaning over her. She kicks him away making him grunt in pain. She jumps off the bed and punches him as he approaches her sending him stumbling a few feet backward. Shock was all over his face at the fact that a girl had that much strength. He takes a few steps forward with his arms extended as she aims a kick to his chest but he catches her leg and twists it making her fall to the floor. She winces in pain as her already injured ribs hit the floor full force. She feels him kneeling over her and brings her knee up hitting him in the stomach.

"Damn it" he grunts as he loses his balance and falls over. She can't see where he is very well because it was dark but from the thud she heard she knows he is sprawled only a foot away. She goes to kick him again when she feels a strong set of arms tackle her to the floor. She groans in pain as she feels pressure against her left leg. She elbows the attacker in the face but he doesn't let go. She thrashes out ignoring the pain it caused and the warm liquid going down her leg. She turns around so she's facing her attacker, making it easier for her to get a few punches in but he isn't as hurt as the other man. He uses her weight to keep her down and she cries out in frustration.

"Let me go you black eyed son of a bitch!" she hisses and knees him in the stomach. He groans but other than that doesn't move.

"We aren't demons" he groans as she aims another punch to his face. She stiffens slightly before relaxing a his hold loosens up.

"Damn you can really throw a punch. Next time I'm not the one who wakes up Sleeping Beauty." the other man mumbles as he walks up to them. He holds his hand out for her but she just stares at it.

She whispers "Christo" and relaxes more at the lack of reaction from either man. Sam loosens his hold on her and gets up after seeing that he wasn't going to attack again.

She takes Dean's hand and he helps her up. "So you aren't demons?" she whispers. They both shake their heads and she sighs in relief. "Where am I?" she asks as she looks around at her surroundings. Her eyes adjust to the darkness and she sees she is in a small room with two beds, a small table and a cheap TV set.

"You're safe. Your in our motel room." She just stares at them, not wanting to believe what they said.

"Safe?" she whispers and they barely hear it. She feels so relieved and scared at the same moment. She never really felt safe before and didn't want it to be a trick where she would just get her hopes up. "no demons?" she asks quietly.

"None. We got rid of those sons of bitches." replies Dean as he looks at her. She looks relieved but on edge at the same time. As soon as those words come out of his mouth she runs up and hugs him. He's frozen, not knowing what to do and patted her back awkwardly. She started to cry as Sam just stared at the odd sight of his brother trying to calm a total stranger.

"thank you thank you thank you" she keeps repeating into deans shirt.

"Uhh no problem" he mumbles, clearly uncomfortable with this reaction, "but you know Sammie over here helped too."

She lets go off Dean and goes to hug Sam. Dean sighs in relief and feels much better that he doesn't have to deal with her sobs because honestly, he has know idea what to do. Sam is much better at the whole emotional stuff than he is.

"Uhh your welcome" he says as he let her cry. A few moments later she stops and steps away from the brothers clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry" she whispers as she wipes the last few tears from her face "but you have no idea what I went through"

Sam walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "well you're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore" She looks up and he sees a grateful smile on her face.

Sam guides her back to the bed and they sit down. "So what happened?" he asks an he can feel her stiffen.

"I...I.." she stutters fighting back another set of tears. She feels his arms wrap around her and can't stop but think about how safe they feel. "I was tortured for days and" she takes a deep breath trying to calm herself "and saw the most horrible things." She shivers at the memories and shut her eyes right trying to erase the images passing through her mind. All those people dead. All that blood because of her. It was all her fault.

"How long have you been stuck with them?" Dean asks

"I don't really remember how much time passed. What's the date?"

"March 23rd" she shakes her head.

"No I mean the year." She's met with silence. She looks up to see both men string at her opened mouthed.

"Year?" Dean stammers and she nods. "Uhh it's 2008"

They stay quiet as she does the math in her head and gasps when she's done. "I'm 21. Oh my gosh"

"Wait do how long?" Dean asks again and she looks up at him with watery eyes.

"Five years" Sam looks at her with sympathy and pity but Deans face is full of hatred.

"You're telling us that those sons of bitches had you for five years?" she nods weakly and Dean breathes deeply trying to calm himself. Sam wraps his arm around her.

"I'm sorry?" she laughs humorlessly.

"for what? You weren't the one who took me. You didn't kill my parents. You didn't ruin five years of my life by torturing me and-" she stops before she blurts out everything that happens and hopes he didn't notice.

"it's okay you can talk to us" he says trying to comfort her.

"no it's not okay. You have no idea what they did to me! What I had to do to survive! And I don't even know who you are. How am I supposed to talk to two strangers about something that only I lived through? Clearly you guys are hunters but that all I know about you!" she gets up angrily and walks away from Sam till she's on the opposite side of the room.

"You're right" Sam says " I'm Sam and this I my brother Dean." Dean looks up at her in time to see surprise and recognition in her eyes.

"Winchester" she whispers and something about the way she says it puts Dean on alert.

"So you've heard of us" he says walking towards her. She looks up and see the suspicion Dean I trying to hide.

"Who hasn't?" she lies. "you're both famous. But trust me, it's not the fame you want. It's the one that get people killed." she whispers

"We know" Sam whispers and the guilt is clear in his voice.

"but why did the demons want you? Why keep a human for so many years?" Dean asks, hoping to get some answers "Who are you really?"

She avoids looking him in the eye "My name is Rachel and I was the Demons' chew toy for five years" she says bitterly but something about the way she won't look at him tells Dean she's lying.

"That's not everything. Why keep you for so many years? Why not just kill you and get someone else to torture?" he asks and notices her flinch at the word kill.

"Because I was weak and they had fun knowing I was scared of them. Especially the two in charge. I'll never forget their eyes." she shivers and looks back up at them.

"Their eyes? What's the difference in demons?"

"You know. Not all demons are the same. And one of them had yellow eyes. You both know how tricky he can get when he wants something." she takes their silence as a confirmation. "I guess I really should thank you for killing him, but that didn't change the other one "

Dean's the first one to put himself together. "does he have yellow eyes too?" he asks

"No, they were black. A never ending black just like the torture. Like that wasn't scary enough, but then you could see sick happiness everyone he sliced me open and that was terrifying." she whispers and winces as she remembers the painful hours of torture she went through.

Dean just stares at the girl in front of him, she didn't deserve what she lived through.

"What I want to know is what happened at Charles' place?" Sam asks interrupting Deans thoughts. Rachel pales and she looks back down to the floor. "I...I don't remember. All I remember is getting attacked by the demons an then he stopped them. His face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. Next thing I know I'm in that factory getting tortured again."

Sam gives her shoulder a squeeze and she feels his warmth warm her. She gives him a small smile to show her appreciation and his heart tightens slightly. She really was beautiful and it angered him that someone like her had to suffer for so long.

The silence is interrupted by Rachel's stomach grumbling. She blushes an mutters "Sorry"

"You hungry?" Dean asks and his face eager. Rachel nods her head slightly and Dean gets up. "well so am I, I'll go grab us something to eat." He grabs his keys and jacket before leaving the room.

Rachel tries to sit on the bed closest to her but collapses when she feels the pain all over. Sam rushes to help her and she winces when she feels his hands on her waist. Yep she was definitely hurt bad.

"Here let's get you cleaned up." apparently Sam was thinking the same thing. "Oh and you were bleeding a lot so we had to stitch you up while you were unconscious or you would've bleed out. " Rachel nods her head trying to ignore the blush that is creeping towards her cheeks. Where exactly had they stitched? He helps her to the bathroom and winces every time she steps with her left leg, guess they missed a spot.

They reach the bathroom and Rachel freezes at the sight of her reflection. Her hair is full of dirt and blood. Her face's covered in scratches and bruises. As she continues to look down she keeps seeing more bruises and scratches. She pulls her shirt up slightly to figure out where the source of blood was that had completely covered her shirt. She gasps at the sight of a stitched up cut across her ribs and big bruises across the rest of her body. She looks back up at her face and sees all the dried blood. How could she have so much blood on the outside of her body and still be living. Her knees start to buckle and Sam catches her right before she hits the floor. Sam's face shows worry and pity as he pulls her over to the sink so she can wash the blood off her face.

"I'm never going to be able to get this all off. I have to shower." Sam nods and helps her into the shower. He tries to let her go so she can undress but she loses her balance and he has to catch her again. Instead he holds her up with one arm and turns around as she undresses. Rachel puts all her weight on Sam as she showers. She looks down at the tub and starts crying at the sight of the red water. All her life she's seen blood spilt because of her and now here was hers. She deserved it.

"Everything okay Rachel?" Sam asks and she sniffs. "yeah" she says shakily. A few minutes later Sam hears the water go off and he reaches for a towel. He gives her the towel and she comes out of the shower, still being held up by Sam. He gasps at the sight of her body full of bruises and cuts. The demons really didn't hold back on her.

Rachel sees Sam eyes full of pity scanning her injuries and she feels disgusted. Who cares about her. After everything she's done she deserves worse. She looks away from Sam and sits down as she feels her knees weakening.

All the memories start flooding back and before she knows it she's throwing up in the toilet and tears are rolling down her face. She feels Sam kneeling next to her patting her back.

"It's okay. Everything is fine now." but that only made her more upset because nothing was fine. She was still herself and that was anything but fine.

"I brought food!" she hears Dean yell from outside and she slowly tried to get up. Sam helps her up and she holds onto him, not trusting her knees to hold her up. He leads her to the sink so she can wash her face and Dean bursts in.

"Hey I brought the-" He stands at the door taking in the sight of his brother holding Rachel's bare arms by the sink and who was only covered by a short towel. "Uhh, I'll just be outside." he awkwardly walks out and closes the door behind him.

She blushes and let's her hair fall in her face to cover it. "I should change?" she says questioningly, not sure what she should do know. Sam nods and turns around to hide the blush creeping up his face too.

"I'll get you some spare clothes, just sit down " he helps her sit and walks out.

"Soo... You making a move on Rachel while she's down. That's wrong man but guess you have to get it someway or another." Sam just glares at Dean and rolls his eyes.

"Please. Like you can lecture me on what's right or wrong. Besides I wasn't gonna leave her alone so she could break down again or fall and break something else. She's in a worse state than we thought." he says as he rummages through his duffel in search for a shirt. "hey do you have sweat pants or something she can use?"

"Yeah. I doubt she'd fit in your gigantic pants." he smirks and tosses a pair of pants at his brother.

Sam walks back tithe bathroom and sees Rachel paler than before, staring at her hands.

"Hey got you some decently sized clothes." she holds out her trembling hand and Sam reaches out to hold it steady. "Hey it's okay. Your safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore."

"But no one saved them." she whispers and shuts her eyes tight so she can close out the images of everyone who had been killed because of her. Dead and tortured because of her.

Sam squeezes her hand and gives her the clothes. He turns around so she can get dressed.

"I think I need stitches." Sam turns around to see what she means and sees a big gash on her leg.

"Yeah you do. Let's get you outside so we can stitch you up." he holds her up as she hops to the bed. Dean gets the first aid kit and hands it to Sam. He hands Rachel a beer and says "this might hurt a little"

She nods and takes the beer but places it on the table next to her. She rolls her pants up which takes a while because the pants are so long on her petit frame. She feels the needle go into her skin but doesn't even flinch as Dean looks surprised.

"Guess not." he mutters and goes to get his burger from the bag of food he bought. Sam finishes quickly which was great for her because just at that money her stomach chose to rumble. Sam smiles at her and goes to get her food.

Her mouth waters when she sees a burger and fries waiting for her. He opens the wrapping viciously and takes a huge bite. She moans in happiness and quickly takes another bite. In seconds she devours it and moves onto the fries. When she finishes she looks up wondering why the room went so quiet and meets the shocked face of the two brothers.

"What?" she asks and fidgets under their states.

"You...you...damn" is all Dean can say.

"What he meant to say was wow. You really were hungry. You ate that faster than Dean does and he devours those things." he laughs awkwardly and she just smiles.

"I haven't had a burger since I was ten." she looks up to see Deans even more shocked face. "I was a vegetarian but now I plan on enjoying life and all it's... Gifts. And that includes food, lots of it." Dean let's out a sigh of relief when he realizes she's giving up her weird lifestyle.

All of a sudden they hear a knock on the door. Sam and Dean pull out their guns and go to open the door. Rachel feels Goosebumps all over her arms and gasps. They found her, she thinks.

"Stop. Don't open the door." They turn to look at her, both confused. "There's a demon behind that door and I'm pretty sure guns won't work on her." They both look at each other and Dean grabs the demon knife he had placed on the table. Sam stands behind the door to open it while Dean get ready to attack.

Sam opens the door but Rachel still can't see the demon. She tenses ready to fight if the demon gets past him. She waits for Dean to move but he doesn't.

"Ah crap!"


	4. Truth Be Told

**A/N: Updated sooner this time because my AP's are finally over! So now I can pay more attention to this story. Please review and once again I don't own Supernatural, just my character Rachel.**

Chapter Four: Truth be Told

"Hello Dean. Charming as ever." Ruby steps past Dean and into the room. "Sam." She nods towards him a smile creeping on her lips. She turns sensing someone else in the room and freezes when she sees who is standing a few short feet away from her. "Oh this is bad." she takes a step back and bumps into Dean.

"Watch where you're going bitch." he hold the knife ready to use and she glares at him.

"Don't you dare point the weapon I gave to you at me Dean. And don't call the one person who knows just how much trouble you're in a both a bitch because she can leave and you'll be as helpless a ever." she snarls and takes another step back.

"Trouble? We're always in trouble when you arrive." he retorts but lowers the knife.

"What trouble are we in now? What are you talking about? And do you know her?" he gestures towards Rachel who's face is pale and full of fear.

"Who doesn't know her? She's-" Ruby cuts off suddenly and her eyes go wide with fear. Her arms go to her neck an she starts coughing up blood. She falls to her knees and continues to cough up blood.

The boys freeze for a moment but their hunter instincts kick in. Sam scrambles to Ruby trying to get her to stop coughing while Dean is in high alert looking around for the unseen threat.

"What's happening?" Sam asks frantically and Ruby looks straight up at Rachel. She points a shaky finger at her and immediately coils in pain.

Dean looks up at her and points his gun at her. He looks between Ruby and Rachel confused as to why he is even pointing a knife at a girl because a demon says to.

"Are you doing this?" he asks and Rachel looks up from Ruby, her normal blue eyes had a tiny of black encircling it and she looks scared and panicked.

Once her eyes meet Deans Ruby lets out a gasp and starts to regain her breathe. He looks at the demon that Sam is helping up, unsure what to do.

"You little bitch. We're practically family." Ruby says through her grit teeth and she gets up, her jacket and blond hair covered in her own blood. She takes a step towards Rachel and wipes the rest of the blood from her face.

"I am nothing like you!" Rachel takes a step back, now in full panic mode and her eyes search the room for anything that can help.

"What are you talking about family? What the hell is going on?" Dean asks as he watches the scene unfold. Sam looked as perplexed as Dean, but both could sense that this wasn't going anywhere good.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Dean. Isn't it obvious? Me and her, we're family. Why do you think she was with demons in the first place?" she smirks at Dean a he realizes what she trying to say and holds up the knife higher.

"So you're a demon." he didn't ask, it was a statement to him. A fact.

"No it's not like that." she takes a step forward and Dean tenses up, ready to act if she attacks.

"It's exactly like that. You boys sure have bad luck with finding girls." Ruby says then she glances at Sam. "At least you have me." she smirks at Sam avoids her gaze. Rachel had had enough. She did not escape those demons just to be lied about and hated by two hunters and a demon.

"Shut up!" Rachel yells and with a push of her arm she flings Ruby against the wall causing the wall to crack.

"Ouch." Ruby touches her forehead and feel something warm trickle down. This girl was really starting to piss her off. "Just keep digging your grave honey." Ruby's eyes go black and Rachel takes a step back.

"Alright stop!" Dean yells as he holds Rachel back and Sam pins Ruby's arms back.

"Sam going a little fast there aren't we? We haven't even gone on a date yet." Ruby taunts as Sam presses her against the wall to separate the two girls. He mutters a shut up.

Rachel seeing that Ruby won't attack lets Dean hold her back without a struggle.

"Dammit I can't believe we helped a demon." he mutters under his breath and Rachel winces at the word demon.

"I'm not a demon!" she exclaims, then looks down and whispers "well, at least not fully."

"What does that mean?" Dean asks annoyed that he wasn't getting straight answers.

"It means," Ruby answers "that her mama was possessed when she had the little bitch over there. So she's a little of both. You can call it the best of both worlds." Rachel looks down, disgusted with herself about something she had no control over.

"So your half human half demon?" Sam asks and Rachel nods. "And what's the trouble you were talking about?"

"Well when you cleaned out that factory earlier, you didn't do a thorough job because one of the bosses wasn't there and he knows all about Rachel. She was kind of a pet to him and he'll be furious to know his favorite toy and weapon was stolen by none other than the Winchesters themselves." Rachel's eyes widen in fear as she realizes who exactly she's talking about. So the worst one was still out there. Great.

"How was she a weapon and a toy?" Dean questions Ruby and she just shakes her head from side to side.

"Ask little miss sunshine over there because I'm sure she hasn't forgotten. Or ever will forget." she smirks at Rachel and all Rachel wants to do is kill that bitch. Dean looks at Rachel, waiting for her to answer, his knife never moving from where it was, in case she would try something.

"I didn't choose to be with demons. Most I what I told you was true. My family is dead and I've been tortured by demons for five years and for what? So I could help them where they couldn't get through." She was interrupted by Ruby's laugh. She glared at the demon and snapped "what?"

"Nothing it's just that I I'd it funny that you're selling yourself short." she leans forward and whispers harshly, "you didn't just help, you killed."

"Because I was tortured!" Rachel shouted. "Don't think I didn't try to fight it! I was'nt a murderer! They made me into one! All those people try made me kill for what? Information on the tiniest things from where a hunter lived to just being used as a meat suit. And I tried to fight it and guess what? It didn't work. Charles is dead because I ran away and they found me and him being a hunter he saved me! Even when I try to leave, people still end up dead. What am I supposed to do? Please tell me because I have no freaking idea!" Tears of frustration and anger roll down Rachel's face.

"Ruby maybe you should leave." Sam says as he lets go of her.

"I will. But I'm not joking about her being trouble. And the threats aren't just from the demons looking for her either." she says meaningfully before walking out of the room. once the door closes they are left in complete silence.

"So when we're you planning on telling us you were a demon? Great show by the way. I completely believed you were an innocent girl! I'm such an idiot!" Dean yells as he paces around the room. Sam just looks at his brother as rolls his eyes.

"Dean just relax."

"Don't you dare tell me to relax Sammie! Just because your bffs with demons doesn't mean I have to be!" He looks straight at Rachel and says "or that I trust them."

"I'm not a demon!" Rachel exclaims frustrated that they won't listen. The lights start flickering in the room and she takes deep breaths to relax herself. The lights stop flickering but Dean just stares at her as if she were the worst thing he could possibly imagine, which for a hunter, she really was. "I'm not one of them."

"yeah right." Dean snorts "And I'm the friggin Easter Bunny"

"You don't believe me, then that's your problem because it doesn't change anything. How do you think I got through the door? Salt lines would stop normal demons, but I'm human too!"

"That's interesting." Sam says and his far thoughtful. "Then what were you doing with demons?" Rachel stiffens and shakes her head.

"I can't tell you." she whispers

"Why not?" Dean exclaims making Rachel jump. "Because your just as bad as the other demons! How many people have you killed?" Rachel stood quietly and it angers Dean even more "Answer me!"

"Stop." she barely whispers and tears threaten to fall. She feels someone's hand on her shoulder ad next thing she knows she's being pinned against the wall by a very pissed off Dean. "Please stop" she whispers again.

"No." he says and splashes her with holy water. She feels the iciness like she does whenever she touches holy water, but doesn't react in any other way. He doesn't pause while reaching for Ruby's knife. Rachel looks a little scared, not knowing how the knife will actually effect her, but Dean interprets this as fear of him and cuts her arm.

"Dean!" Sam exclaims behind him but Dean ignores his little brother. He watches Rachel's reaction and sees her wincing in pain.

"How many did you kill?" he barks again and she looks straight at him, her eyes darker than before.

"Every single one they told me to. Have you ever been tortured by a demon before? No. But that'll change soon won't it? Hell isn't called hell for nothing Dean and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy." Her reply is met with silence and Dean's face turns grim. "After a while I broke, just like everyone does." her eyes go back to their usual color and she whispers sadly, "Just like you will."

Dean let's her go and doesn't meet her eye, but Sam steps forward. "How do you know about the deal?" he asks

"Who doesn't? Azazel was one of the people who tortured me, he liked to talk and you and your brother were one of his favorite topics.

Sam frowns, clearly disappointed "So you have no idea how to get him out of it?" I shake my head no.

"Sammie don't even try. You heard what the demon said, if I try to get out of it you die. I'm not risking it." he says and slumps onto the bed.

Rachel looks between the two brothers, Sam staring at his older brother worried while Dean avoids his gaze.

Rachel rolls her arm, trying to ignore the pain but it doesn't go away and she let's out a gasp of pain. Both boys turn to stare at her and Deans face is full of hatred again.

"Looks like something can hurt you" he smirks but Sam looks puzzled.

"That would normally hurt a demon much worse than that." he looks thoughtful again. "Can anything kill you?" he asks. Rachel shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess, but as far as I know of nothing."

"Great! Just fucking fantastic! Of course we get stuck with the one demon who can't be killed" Dean exclaims.

"You aren't stuck with me. I'm leaving. Thanks for your help, but I'm not staying where I'm not wanted." she says and whispers "or where people will get hurt." She doesn't think anyone can hear her but Sam does.

"You're hurt and like Ruby said, there are demons after you. You aren't leaving yet" Sam says and Rachel raises her eyebrow questionably. What were they playing at helping a demon?

"Like hell you are! She could kill us in our sleep Sammie!" he yells, then adds "well she could try to."

"C'mon Dean, she could've killed us a dozen times since we brought her here, but she didn't. Doesn't that earn her some credit?" he asks and Rachel stays silent while Dean just continues to glare at her.

"Fine but once there's trouble just know I don't care what happens to you." he says coldly, then turns around muttering "Like one demons isn't bad enough, now we have two."

"Thanks" she whispers to Sam and he nods. Dean storms out of the room leaving Sam and Rachel standing.

"Well I'm gonna, ugh, check on the weapons" he stutters and walks towards the duffle bag on the floor.

"I'll help you." she says and follows him. He stops and she stumbles backwards after bumping into him.

"Maybe you shouldn't. I mean I don't think Dean would like it if you touched our weapon. It's gonna take him a while to get over the whole demon thing." he says and Rachel just nods. She sits in the couch, ignoring the sadness that she felt because of their lack of trust. But what else should she have expected? She is half demon and they are hunters, that's the natural reaction.

She falls asleep pretty quickly, her new cut getting stinging. After what seems like seconds she feels her while body stinging. She opens her eyes and freezes when she sees the man she's feared for so many years, the man who tortured and broke her standing over her.

He looks straight at her and smiles. "Hello little one" he says and she let's out a bloodcurdling shriek.


End file.
